The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs) and more particularly to an IHS that includes a memory device capable of being powered by a battery.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A memory device (e.g., a memory device included in a memory module such as a double in-line memory module (DIMM), such as a cache memory device may be couple to a battery so that the memory device is capable of retaining information stored therein while being powered by the battery (and not by primary power source of an IHS that includes the memory device). For example, an IHS that includes the memory device may fail or otherwise exhibit reduced operability so that the memory device does not receive power from the IHS' power source. In such situation, a technician may remove the memory device from the failed IHS and install the memory device in a replacement IHS. Accordingly, while it remains in the failed IHS and/or while a technician is transporting it from the failed IHS to the replacement IHS, the memory device receives power from the battery.
A memory device including a battery is subject to various problems including problems associated with physical size of the battery. For example, physical size of a battery included in a memory device is directly related to the memory device's capacity. Accordingly, a memory device's capacity may be limited by size of a battery that the memory device and/or an IHS are physically capable of accommodating.
What is needed is an IHS that includes a memory device capable of being powered by a battery without the disadvantages discussed above.